The present invention relates, in general to an equipment for loading an underlayer or second layer of cement material in moulds for making cement tiles, or the like, and in particular to new and useful apparatus which includes suction bell means having a porous diaphragm encircled by an edge, which is adapted to penetrate into a layer of material to be drawn into the bell means.